Bernard's Valentine
by caithzadz
Summary: The Santa Clause Two elves don't get along. He's the employer, she's the employee. She gives reports, he criticizes, she argues, he criticizes some more, she gives up. What happens at Valentine's Day? BernardOC
1. Amount of Gifts

-1Disclaimer: I do not own The Santa Clause.

I've been in love with Bernard since the first movie and I was really disappointed when he wasn't on the third one. Then, this story popped into my head. With a little inspiration from stories like "Bah Humbug" by Quirky Del and "Hope Falls Like The Snow" by JacksTortugaLass, I was able to come up with this fanfic.

Megan smiled. It's only been two days since the elves have started making toys after a month's break and they're making good progress.

Who is Megan you ask? Megan is the Gift Counter (A/N: I know, corny, but it's all I can think of.) She counts all the toys the elves have made for the day and compares it to the year before that. She was chosen for this job because she's quick and smart with numbers. She's beautiful too. She has black hair that's always in a ponytail or a tight bun when she's busy, brown eyes, pink lips and rosy cheeks. Plus, she's one of the tallest elves. That's why nearly every elf in the North Pole in both the workshop and the kitchen has a crush on her.

Now enough about her, let's get back to the story.

Megan made one last note on her report before turning to the elves.

"Great job everybody!" she said. The elves beamed at her. "We made a better progress than last year. I hope you guys continue it. Santa will be so proud of you guys. You can all go home now."

Everyone said good-bye to the Gift Counter and left to go home. Megan, after saying good-bye to a few gift wrappers, went to the Head Elf's office (A/N: I know Bernard doesn't have one but it's my story so deal with it) to give her report. She knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in!" came Number One's stern voice.

Megan opened the door and closed it behind her. Bernard looked up from some other reports to look at her.

"Well?" he asked.

Megan smiled widely.

"Well… We made better progress than last year. We know that there are about 6 billion children all over the world and some are born nearly every second of the day. So far, the elves have made 2000 toys in just two days. That's 500 toys more than last year."

"Only 2000?"

"Um… Yes."

Bernard gave her "the look." It's the look that nearly all the elves in the North Pole are afraid of. But, Megan is not one of them. She didn't even flinch.

"You said so yourself that a new human baby is born nearly every second of the day. So that means we need more than 2000 toys in two days."

"That's good point sir but-"

"I want more than 5000 toys done and wrapped by tomorrow."

"But sir-"

"We don't have much time! Christmas is coming."

Megan could not believe her ears.

"Look Bernard," she said, dropping the respect from her voice. "It's only February. We have 11 months to make more toys. And you, who have been Head Elf for 800 years should know that besides Christmas, Valentine's Day is another occasion we spend here in the North Pole. If you live in the South Pole that's fine since they're no the type who would celebrate these occasions but since we're from the North Pole, so we do. And plus, it's not the elves fault that Cupid keeps on coming inside the workshop and grabbing a dozen elves to help him decorate the ballroom for the Valentine's Night Party. So I would appreciate it if you give the elves a break. Can't you see they've done better than last year?"

Bernard sighed. "Fine. Instead of a thousand, make it 4000."

"But-"

"Four thousand."

"Yes sir," Megan replied, the respect returning in her voice.

She took the report from her clipboard and gave it to the Head Elf and left. Once she's a good distance from the office, she threw her arms up and screamed.

Santa, unfortunately had heard the scream and ran to her side. "Megan! I s anything wrong? Are you hurt? What? Why are you screaming?"

Megan took a deep breath before answering. "It's Bernard."

"What about Bernard?" Santa asked.

"He's just so mean. He wants 4000 toys done by tomorrow."

"Whoa! Four thousand? He cannot be serious."

"Oh, he is serious. He is so mean. Can't he see the elves are working hard. Besides, they're busy for the Valentine's Night Party."

"Now, now Megan. Bernard is just concerned. He just wants to make sure that all the children get their presents. The guy has a soft spot once you get to know him."

"I used to know him," Megan mumbled.

"What's that?"

"Nothing Santa."

"Okay then. I believe all the other elves are home?"

"I guess."

"Then you better go home yourself missy."

"Yes sir. Say hi to Mrs. Clause and Buddy for me."

"Will do."

Not much romance though. Please review.


	2. Santa to the rescue!

-1Disclaimer: I do not own The Santa Clause. Sigh I wish I do.

Santa, Mrs. Clause and Buddy are on their way to the North Pole Cocoa Café. Santa is just closing the workshop's door when a familiar argument reached their ears. Carole looked at him worriedly while Buddy looked confusingly between his parents.

"All right, all right. I'll check on them," he said.

Carole smiled. "Good luck. I'll order for you. The usual?"

Santa nodded and went inside the workshop again. He walked towards Bernard's office (which he had given to him as a reward for all his hard work for the past couple of years.) Without knocking, he opened the door. He expected the two elves to stop arguing but they continued rambling.

"Hey! Hey! Stop it you two!" he said, stepping in between the Head Elf and the Gift Counter. "What is it now?"

The two elves began talking at the same time.

"Stop!" Santa yelled. They kept quiet but they were still glaring daggers at each other. "All right. Let's discuss this calmly. Megan, you first."

"It's like this," she began, still glaring at Bernard. "I came here as usual to give my report. The elves had made better progress than last year by the way which is a good thing. But Number One here didn't think so."

"And why is that?"

Bernard opened his mouth but Santa gave him 'the look'. He closed it again. Santa looked at Megan and urged her to continue.

"Unfortunately, the elves weren't able to reach the designated amount that Number One asked for because 10 of the workshop elves got sick and Cupid borrowed 50 workshop elves and 45 kitchen elves to help him. They couldn't go beyond 4000 but they were close. Fifty more toys than last year."

"How many?"

"Three thousand four hundred eighty-six toys."

"That's not bad. Bernard, it's better than last year."

"But Santa," Bernard answered, unable to stop himself. "We can't risk leaving even just one nice kid without a present. What if we miss a few? What if-"

"Enough on the 'what ifs' Bernard," Santa said. "Think positive. We have eleven months and I'm sure the elves are gonna work harder. But come on, Valentine's Day is coming. You know Cupid."

Bernard sighed.

"Now, say you're sorry to Megan."

"What? That's not-"

"Bernard…" Santa glared at him and he sighed again.

"Sorry," he said.

Megan just looked at him and nodded.

Santa breathed deeply and said, "Megan you can go home. Bernard, I need to talk to you."

Megan took the report from her clipboard, placed it on top of Bernard's desk and left. When the door closed and her footsteps died away, Santa turned to Bernard.

"Bernard," Santa began. "You have to stop making arguments with Megan. The girl is doing her job well."

"I can see that Santa," Bernard answered, picking up Megan's report. "But those arguments have reasons. I'm not arguing with her for nothing. Like I said before, we cannot risk leaving even just one child on the nice list without a gift. We can't risk having that mistake again."

"What do you mean?"

Bernard sighed before answering. "Four hundred years ago, when Megan just began her job as Gift Counter, the elves missed three children on the nice list. When the Santa Clause that time found out, he fired me, saying things like I don't care about the children and he punished the elves. When he was replaced, I got my job back and I began to be more careful. That's why I'm so tough on Megan. I know, you won't fire me if we will miss a child, but better safe than sorry."

"But do you have to argue with her for reasons other than the amount of toys?"

Bernard is silent.

Santa sighed. "I know there's something more hidden under that reason you just told me Bernard. Think."

And he left. Bernard sat down at his desk, Megan's report still in his hand.

_**Flashback (First Santa Clause Movie)**_

"_**That's about it sir," Megan said, giving Bernard her report. **_

"_**Good," he answered, looking at it.**_

_**Megan looked at him worriedly. "Is anything wrong sir?"**_

"_**Nothing."**_

"_**Bernard, I've been working for you for 400 years. I know there's something bothering you."**_

"_**Okay, there is something bothering me. It's that new Santa."**_

"_**Scott Calvin?"**_

"_**Yeah.**_

"_**What about him?"**_

"_**I just sent him the naughty and nice lists and I'm worried to death of what's he doing with them right this second."**_

"_**He can't do anything about it. He read the card, put on the suit and became Santa, the end."**_

_**She looked at her watch. "I have to go sir."**_

"_**Go? Where?" **_

_**He needed some company right now. He can't just let her go after a conversation.**_

_**Megan smiled and blushed a bit. "I have a date with Jake. From the kitchens."**_

_**Bernard felt anger boil inside him. And before he knew it, he was yelling at her. "A date?! You're dating on a working night?! And then you'll be too tired to count numbers tomorrow! If I were you, I'd cancel it! Right this minute!"**_

_**He stopped when he saw Megan's smile disappear and the excitement he had seen in her eyes earlier gone and replaced with anger.**_

"_**But there's nothing wrong with dating. What do you care? It's my personal life isn't it?"**_

_**And she left. Bernard kicked the walls of the workshop.**_

"_**Stupid! Why can't you just stop this jealous thing control you?!"**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Bernard placed his head in his hands.

"Megan," he whispered. "Why can't you see what's in here?"

I hope you liked this chapter. It's not much though. Please review.


	3. Mean, Heartless, Obnoxious

-1Disclaimer: I do not own The Santa Clause.

Valentine's Day.

Another special day for the elves at the North Pole. Instead of Candy Canes, the candy shop sold chocolates and candies shaped into hearts. Instead of a banner that says MERRY CHRISTMAS, it says HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY. And you can't only see elves but cherubs as well. Perhaps you are wondering why there are cherubs at the North Pole? Well… Cupid took them there to help the elves with their "love problems". You see elves are like people. They fight, get jealous and of course, fall in love. And like people, some elves are "clueless" when it comes to love. And here are the cherubs to the rescue. The are especially many of them in the Cocoa Café, where a certain Megan is.

"Um… Thanks," Megan said, as another cherub handed her a bouquet of roses, the sixth bouquet in the last ten minutes.

Since her twenty minute break started, cherubs flooded her with bouquets and candies from secret admirers. So far, she had received five candy boxes and six bouquets.

"Wasn't that sweet Meg?" her friend, Candy said.

"Really really sweet," her twin, Candice echoed.

Megan shook her head. She loved the twins like her own sisters but they can be so annoying sometimes. Like her, they also received gifts from secret admirers. The two blondes were pretty and Candy is the head of the Doll Clothing Department and Candice is her assistant. They love sketching and designing clothes. In fact, they want their latest masterpiece not only seen on the dolls but also with their fellow elves. And their first test elf? Why, their friend Megan of course. Early that morning they showed up at her doorstep carrying bundles of clothes and demand that she try them all before going to work. It was a nightmare. What's worst is that they insist that she wear one of them for the party that night.

"Have you received anything from Bernard Meg?" Candy asked, as she sipped her hot cocoa.

"Received what?" Megan asked. "Another lecture? Apparently not. I didn't give him my report yet. He didn't even visit the workshop."

"We don't mean that silly," Candice said. " Did he give you anything for Valentine's Day?"

"Bernard? Why in the world would he give me one? Even if Halloween and Christmas switch dates, it will never happen."

She felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned to see another cherub with a bouquet and a box of chocolates.

"Thank you," she said.

"Happy Valentine's Day Madame," the cherub said and flew away.

Megan sighed. Deep inside, she really wished that maybe… Just maybe… Bernard will give her something. Or better yet, return her feelings. But the way her argues with her, she doubt it will happen.

"Are you thinking of Bernard again Meg?" Candice asked, smiling sweetly.

Megan snap out of her trance.

"Now why would you think that?" she asked, innocently.

"Because you like him…" Candy answered.

"Really really like him…" Candice echoed.

Megan shook her head. "Me? Like that mean, heartless and obnoxious jerk? No way! Why in the world are you looking at me like that?"

Candy and Candice slowly pointed behind Megan and she slowly turned around to see not Bernard's stern face but Bernard's amused face. She slowly stood up, waiting for him to burst. But he didn't.

"So you think I'm mean?" he asked, amusingly.

Megan nodded, frowning.

"And heartless?"

She nodded again.

"And obnoxious?"

She raised her eyebrows and said, "Something wrong with your hearing Bernard?"

That got him. He frowned. "I'm famous for being all three Miss Megan."

Megan smirked. "Wow. That's news for me. You know that you're mean, heartless and obnoxious yet you continue being them."

"Like I said, I'm famous for being mean, heartless and obnoxious."

"Why won't you change?"

"Because it's me!"

"FYI, you weren't like this before! WE weren't like this before!"

"Stop with the guilt treatment Megan! It won't work on me!"

"And I wish it will!"

The elves around them stopped whatever they were doing and stared at them. Even though they are all used to Bernard and Megan's everyday arguments, it still scared them. Especially since all of them knew about the two elves' past.

Noticing the eyes on them, Bernard glared and said, "What are you all looking at?!"

"Don't yell at them!" Megan defended.

"Do you enjoy being stared at?!"

"No, but it would have been nicer if you politely asked them to stop staring!"

"Like I said, I'm not nice."

He turned around and walked away. Megan's mouth opened wide but she immediately closed them. She turned around and sat down, acting like nothing happened. Candy and Candice looked at her nervously. She breathed deeply and took a sip of her hot cocoa. When she set down her cup, she noticed the twins looking at her.

"What?"

The twins shook their heads. She was about to take another sip when Bernard's voice was heard out of nowhere.

"You're break's over Miss Megan! Get back to work!"

Megan closed her eyes and breathed deeply gain. Then she put on her usual smile. "Better get back to work!"

She got up and the twins did the same.

"We'll go too," Candy told her.

"Remember, meet us at your house after work," Candice added.

Megan nodded. "I will."

**Well? What do you guys think? I hope you liked it. Please Review.**


	4. Flashbacks

-1Disclaimer: I do not own The Santa Clause. Only Megan and a few other characters that weren't in the movies. **Thanks to all those who reviewed. **

"Which one would you like Meg?" Candy asked, comparing two flavors of lip-gloss. "Cherry or Vanilla?"

Megan did not respond.

They were at Megan's, getting ready for the night's event. Their work had been cut short so the elves can properly prepare for the party. Lucky for Megan, she didn't need to give Bernard her report that day. But she still had to face the twins' obsession in giving her a make-over.

"Meg? Cherry or Vanilla?" Candy asked again.

Megan snapped out of her trance and said, "Um… I'll take Cherry I guess."

Candy gave her the lip gloss and Megan took it and placed some on her lips. She put it back on the table, opened her jewelry box and took out her favorite necklace. It's silver with a crystal Christmas angel pendant.

"That's a beautiful necklace Meg," Candy complimented.

"Very very beautiful," Candice echoed.

Megan smiled. "Thanks."

"Where'd you get it?" they asked, together.

"From a friend," Megan replied and her thoughts drifted to the time when she got it.

_**Flashback**_

_**Megan tapped her foot impatiently. She's been waiting for him in their meeting place, which is on top of a cliff where the snow is falling hard and she's really getting frustrated at the cold. She's freezing out here! Where is he? He's fifteen minutes late!**_

"_**Hey Meg! Sorry I'm late! It's hard to get past mother's sharp eyes."**_

"_**Bernard! Finally!"**_

_**Bernard stopped beside her and grinned. **_

"_**Have you been waiting long?" he asked.**_

_**Megan glared at him and he laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."**_

_**Megan shook her head. "I hate this."**_

"_**Megan, it's Christmas. There's always snow during Christmas," Bernard said, as they walked towards the forest. "Well… Not really all the time in the human world but here in Elfsville? There's always snow during this time of year so cheer up!"**_

"_**No. I don't mean that. I mean hiding our friendship," Megan replied, as the snow crunched under her feet. "I hate this family feud. It's hard meeting up in secret places all the time. I hate lying to my parents. I hate waiting all alone in a place instead of just going over to each other's house. I hate this! Why can't our families just be friends?"**_

_**Bernard shrugged. "What can we do.? They're enemies. They had this feud since… Well… I don't really know when it started but it's been a long time."**_

"_**What's the cause of this feud anyway?" Megan asked, kicking the snow.**_

"_**Between you and me, I overheard mother and father talking about it two nights ago when they thought I was asleep," Bernard replied, copying Megan.**_

"_**And you just told me why?" Megan said, stopping and turning to face her best friend.**_

"_**Um… You didn't ask?" Bernard replied, nervously.**_

"_**What's this feud about?" **_

"_**I don't know if I should tell you. You're too young."**_

"_**Bernard! I'm 1,100 years old. That's old enough. Tell me!" **_

_**Bernard looked at her and seeing that she's about to cry, sighed and said, "All right. I'll tell you."**_

_**Megan brightened up and sat down on a log, as if waiting for Bernard to tell her a bedtime story.**_

"_**Okay. I found out that night that our parents were the best of friends. But, our fathers were fighting over positions for Number One-"**_

"_**Number One what?" Megan interrupted, confused.**_

_**Bernard shrugged. "No idea. So, our mothers took sides. Your mother took your father's side and my mother took my father's side. Until now, they're still angry about it since neither of our fathers got the job and they're still blaming each other."**_

"_**Oh."**_

_**Megan shrugged. Then she smiled and stood up. She grabbed the 1,300year old elf's arm and ran.**_

"_**Hey! Hey! Where are we going?" he asked, trying to keep up.**_

"_**Nowhere! I just like to run!" Megan replied, laughing.**_

_**A few minutes later…**_

_**The two friends collapsed on the snowy ground in front of a frozen lake, laughing. Megan turned to her friend and said, "That was fun! Wasn't it Bernard?"**_

"_**Yeah…" Bernard answered, panting. "Fun…"**_

_**They sat up and looked at the lake. Neither of them spoke a word. They're just enjoying the peace and quiet.**_

_**Megan looked at Bernard, sadly. "When are you leaving for the North Pole?"**_

_**Bernard shrugged. "In a month I guess."**_

"_**Oh. I guess we only have one month together then."**_

"_**Yeah… I never thought the day would come when I would get recruited to work at the North Pole."**_

"_**Too bad I have to wait 200 hundred more years until I get recruited."**_

_**Silence…**_

"_**Hey Meg."**_

"_**Yes Bernard?"**_

"_**Here. Merry Christmas."**_

_**He took a small box from his pocket and gave it to the younger elf. Megan took it and looked at it.**_

"_**Open it," Bernard urged.**_

_**Megan did as she was told and found the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen.**_

"_**Bernard! It's beautiful! Thank you!" **_

_**She hugged the older elf as if he just gave her the world.**_

"_**Okay okay! I'm choking!" Bernard laughed, as he slowly pulled away.**_

_**He took the necklace from her and placed it on her neck.**_

"_**Bernard. Where'd you get this?" Megan asked, fingering the pendant.**_

"_**You know my cousin? Jasper? He works at the North Pole in the Jewelry Department. I sent him a letter, asking if he can make you a necklace. But I designed it. All I did was send him a sketch and he sent the necklace back to me."**_

_**Megan smiled a huge smile. "You did that for me?"**_

_**Bernard shrugged.**_

_**But then, Megan's face fell.**_

"_**But I didn't get you anything," she said, sadly. "I'm sorry Bernard. I was broke. I promise, I'll make it up to you."**_

"_**It's no big deal," Bernard answered, knowing how Megan would get emotional any time soon.**_

_**Megan smiled at him. Bernard's face begins to inch closer. Megan didn't knew why but she didn't move her face. Closer… Closer…**_

"_**Megan! Where are you child?" **_

_**They broke apart, hearing Megan's mother call her.**_

"_**I gotta go," Megan said, hurriedly. "Thanks again Bernard."**_

_**She stood up and ran towards the direction of her mother's voice. **_

_What was that?** she thought to herself.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Megan?" Candy called. "Are you still here? Earth to Megan?"

Megan blinked. "Sorry. Just having a moment."

"Well, since your out of it, let's go."

Megan stood up, grabbed her coat and followed her friends out the door.

_**lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala**_

"So Bernard," Curtis said, as he waited for Bernard to finish changing. "Any special elf girl you're asking to be your valentine tonight?"

"No," Bernard replied simply, as he buttoned his dark green, long sleeved shirt. "I'm only going because I'm supposed to. I'm head elf. I'm supposed to attend. You know that Curtis."

"Uh… Right… But still, there must be someone," Curtis urged.

"Who are you gonna ask to be your valentine?" Bernard asked, changing the subject. "Abby?"

Curtis blushed. Bernard laughed and grabbed a dark green scarf with red hemming from a chair.

"Nice scarf," Curtis said. "Where'd you get it?"

"Um… An old friend gave it to me when I was recruited," Bernard answered.

"Ah! I remember when I was recruited. Happiest day of my life…….."

Curtis mumbled on and on and on. However, Bernard isn't listening. He is looking at the scarf in his hands.

_**Flashback**_

_**Bernard looked around. He's leaving in a few minutes with 50 or so recruits to the North Pole but she's still not here. She had promised to come and see him off. It's a good thing his parents had already gone home.**_

"_**Bernard!"**_

_**He turned around and smiled. She's here.**_

"_**Sorry. Woke up. Late," she panted.**_

"_**That's alright Meggy," he said, using the nickname he gave her.**_

_**Megan pouted then smiled. She held out a package.**_

"_**What's this?" Bernard asked, as he took it from her.**_

"_**It's a going away present. I think you'll find it useful," Megan answered.**_

_**Bernard unwrapped the package and stared at the scarf. **_

"_**Megan, this is-"**_

"_**I'm sorry it's not much. I'm still broke and I'm not very good at knitting. I do hope you forgive me." **_

_**She looked down at her feet, her cheeks turning a light pink.**_

"_**You made this?" Bernard asked.**_

_**She nodded. "I'm sorry it's not good. I have to ask help from Danica next door. If you don't want to use it, that's fine. At least keep it as a memory."**_

_**The older elf shook his head ."Now why would I do that. You worked hard for this. I'm wearing it."**_

_**He wrapped the scarf around his neck.**_

"_**besides, I love it Meg. Thanks."**_

_**Megan looked up. "Really?"**_

_**Bernard nodded. "Really."**_

"_**All right recruits!" the Head Elf, Johnson, called. "Time to get in the sleigh and we're off to the North Pole!"**_

_**All the recruits ran to the huge sleigh with 10 reindeers. All except Bernard who wasn't finished saying good-bye to his best friend.**_

"_**I'll miss you," Megan whispered, as she gave Bernard a bear tight hug.**_

"_**Meg, you're choking me," Bernard said. Megan loosened her grip and Bernard hugged her back. "I'll miss you to Meggy."**_

_**Megan smiled sadly and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek.**_

"_**What was that for?" Bernard asked, although he had liked it.**_

_**Megan shrugged. "For luck."**_

"_**Hey kid! We have to leave!" Johnson called.**_

_**The two friends tearfully said their last good-byes and Bernard walked towards the sleigh. Megan waved.**_

"_**You'll return on January next year, right?" she called.**_

_**Bernard smiled. "Yes. Don't worry Meggy. I'll come back for you."**_

_**He got on the sleigh.**_

"_**All right reindeers! Take us outta here!" Johnson yelled.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"…and then mom said, "Go get 'em Curtis! Show-" Curtis paused.

Bernard is spacing out.

"Hey Bernard? What's wrong? This is the first time you've spaced out since… Since I don't know," Curtis said, waving a hand in front of Bernard's face.

Bernard blinked and said, "Put your hand away Curtis. I have no time for games. Whatever this game is."

"I wasn't playing Bernard," Curtis replied, puzzled. "You were in a trance. I'm just trying to catch your attention."

"Now you that you caught it, what do you want?"

"Nothing. Can we go now?"

Bernard put the scarf around his neck and followed Curtis out the door.

_**I hope you guys liked it. Please Review.**_


	5. The Necklace

-1Disclaimer: I do not own The Santa Clause.

**Well…. I can't believe it's been almost a year since I began this story. I guess I'm starting to be in the Christmas mood again.**

The streets of the snow-covered North Pole is usually bustling with elves, even at nighttime. However, tonight, that is not the case. Every elf in the North Pole is found in the enormous ballroom and inside, everyone is having a fun time eating, dancing, and some of the male elves are giving some of the girls hopeful glances. Cherubs flew here and there, finishing their deliveries. Standing in a corner with the Clauses and Cupid are Mother Nature, Father Time, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, Sandman, and even Jack Frost. All of them are having a glass of champagne- except Mister Sandman who is fast asleep in a chair (obviously).

Meanwhile, Buddy had finally escaped his mother's protective arms and is now roaming around the room. The Clauses aren't a bit worried, knowing the elves won't let anything happen to their son.

And Buddy _is_ enjoying himself, poking the elves and running away before they realize it was him. After bothering another elf (the 12th elf he had poked in less than ten minutes), he began to grow hungry and looked around. Spotting a table filled with food, he quickly trotted towards it. Standing on his little toes, he reached up, grabbed a candy apple and munched on it, happily.

As he ate, Buddy began to look around again, his eyes scanning for something interesting to do. Hmmm… Let's see… A cherub giving an elf a letter. Two female elves giggling while looking at a male elf. His parents laughing with their friends. Head Elf Bernard looking bored with Curtis talking non-stop. Judy with her tray of cocoas. A male elf trying to catch her attention. Finally, he saw a tall female standing near him talking to her twin friends. His eyes landed on something silver and shiny around her neck. Curious, he padded towards her, the candy apple lying forgotten on the floor. Reaching the elf, he looked up at her. She's so tall that his head only reached her waist. In order to catch her attention, he tugged at her skirt.

A surprised look appeared on her face and she looked down and seeing him, smiled. She kneeled down to his height and said, "Hello there Buddy. What can I do for you?"

A little mischievous smile tugged at his lips and pointed to her chest. She looked down at the little pendant on her necklace.

"You want to borrow it?" she asked.

When he nodded, she sighed and took the necklace off and placed it on top of his outstretched hand.

"Be careful with it okay?" she said, worry in her voice.

He nodded again and skipped away. He's feeling a little hungry again and proceeded to go to the food table. He just saw a plate of Goldfish crackers.

- - -

The twins looked at the retreating Buddy and turned to their brunette friend.

"Why did you do that Meg?" Candy asked.

"Yes. Why?" Candy agreed.

Both looked at her expectantly. Megan shrugged and sipped her cocoa.

"He's a kid. Besides, I can't resist that cute face of his."

"You said that necklace is special to you," they chorused.

"I know. But…"

She paused, not sure what to say. It _was_ very special to her. She doesn't know if she still feels that way. Bernard had given it to her before their friendship had finally crumbled. And until now, she still doesn't know why he broke their relationship.

_**Flashback**_

_**It's been two hundred years since Megan's best friend had left to work at the North Pole. He did visit every January but he was always preoccupied with his parents that he no longer had time for her. He rarely sent letters and the lack of communication made her miss him more everyday. But the day she had been waiting for had finally arrived. She was recruited and here she is, about to meet the Big Guy himself. **_

_**Megan is waiting with her fellow recruits inside a large room with red walls, a bay window, and a small stage at the front with a podium. The twins, Candy and Candice whom she met while boarding the sleigh, are beside her, giggling excitedly. Finally, the large double doors opened to reveal Santa Clause in his red suit. Two elves are following behind him. One of them is short, a little chubby, and very childlike. And the second is tall and very familiar. Very, very, very familiar. Then suddenly, realization struck Megan.**_

"_**Bernard," she whispered.**_

_**He looked right past her, even though he **_**is ****_right in front of her. _**

_**- - - **_

"_**Aren't you happy to see me?" Megan asked him, sadly.**_

_**They are both standing outside the workshop after the orientation. Although this is supposed to be the time for Megan to look for Board and Lodging, she doesn't care. Bernard did not acknowledge her presence even after the orientation was over. She had greeted him but he had looked at her blankly. After begging him to talk to her, he finally greed.**_

_**Bernard looked at her and bowed his head. "I can't answer that Megan."**_

_**She felt something wet fall down her cheek. "You're not happy to see me?"**_

_**He bowed his head, not answering.**_

"_**Why?"**_

_**Again, no answer. They both stood in silence for a while. Finally, Bernard looked up. A hopeful look came across Megan's face. Maybe he is just playing a joke on her. Bernard is like that. But her best friend's face is still blank.**_

"_**I'm sorry Megan. But, I can't be friends with you anymore," he said, with no tone on his voice.**_

_**The young female elf felt as if a very sharp arrow had pierced her heart as she backed away from him to the wall, shaking her head. Her legs began to tremble and eventually gave in. She sat down on the workshop's steps and wrapped her arms around herself, shaking, the tears silently falling down her pink cheeks.**_

"_**W-W-Why?" she choked out. "Why?"**_

_**Bernard shook his head. "It's… Complicated."**_

_**Then he left. Megan remained where she is. The necklace around her neck shook as she sobbed. Before she knew what she is doing, she grabbed the pendant and yanked the necklace off her neck and dropped it on the ground next to her. She stood up and is about to leave when she changed her mind and turned around. She picked up the necklace and placed it inside her pocket.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"I don't know if it's still that important to me like it used to be," Megan finally said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

- - -

Curtis left Bernard to dance with Abby. And Bernard is VERY bored. Why did he bother to come anyway? The Head Elf yawned in boredom and decided to find Santa. Maybe he can ask the Big Guy if he can leave early.

Bernard walked towards the Council of Legendary Figures. As he is nearing them, a small figure ran past him into Santa's arms. He laughed as his boss lovingly bounced Buddy up and down. But something in the boy's hand caught his attention.

"Hey Bernard," Santa greeted. "Need anything?"

"Um… Nothing."

Bernard just forgot what he had planned to ask. That necklace somehow distracted him. But why? It's just a necklace. But somehow, there's something familiar about it.

"Honey, where did you get that necklace. It's not yours."

Carole's voice drove him back to reality. She she had taken the necklace from her son and is now examining it. Bernard watched as Buddy raised his arm and pointed to someone across the room.

Curious about who the owner is, Bernard turned in the said direction and nearly lost his mind. He is seeing a side of Megan that he had never seen before. An almost _human_ side. Gone are the usual red long-sleeved shirt, green trousers, and pointed elf shoes. Replacing them are a rose pink camisole with a white sweater, a pink knee-length jean skirt, white tights with pink embroidery on the sides, and a pair of leather brown boots. And her hair. Bernard had never seen her hair loose before, even back when they were friends. She had always placed them in a ponytail. But now, he is seeing her long, shiny hair loose around her shoulders, the ends curling in a nice way.

A low whistle brought him back to the present again. Bernard looked at the person who whistled. Jack Frost.

"That elf looks good. What's her name?"

The Head-Elf clenched his teeth as Santa answered Jack.

"Her name's Megan, our Gift Counter. Often gets into fights with Bernard here but she's a nice girl." Santa paused, as if thinking. "You know, except for the pointy ears, she could pass as a teenager."

"I agree," Mother Nature said, nodding. "She looks about sixteen if she's a human."

"Well then. I suppose I should give the young elf her necklace back."

Jack reached for the necklace that Carole is holding out. But Bernard swiftly grabbed it before Jack can even touch it. The Legendary Figure glared at him and the elf responded with his own.

"Actually. I need to talk to Megan about… Something. I'll just give it to her myself. But thanks for volunteering Jack. Excuse me."

As soon as he walked away, Bernard just realized what he had gotten into. Now he has no choice but to give Megan her necklace back. Oh joy! Why him?

**Well… That's it… For now… Next chapter coming up. Hopefully before Christmas.**


	6. Finally

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Santa Clause._

_**I can't believe I finally get to update. So sorry to those who stayed tune to it for, like, two years. I think. Unfortunately, this is the last chapter. I will probably leave you wanting more but if I keep updating without any inspiration I might ruin it so I'm sticking to this s the end. Anyway, I got inspired by a HSM3 song so yeah. If you hate HSM, sorry.**_

_**Key:**_

_**Flashback**_

_Thinking/Song_

Normal

**A/N: One part is best read with the background song on but you can read without too.**

Bernard, tentatively, approached Megan. He took one slow step after another then took a deep breath. _It's ok, _he thought to himself. _The twins are there. All you have to do is give back the necklace, talk about work, then leave. Yeah. I'll do that._ Assured with this plan, the Head-Elf straightened up and took another step nearer. Just then, two elves approached the girls and before Bernard can think, the twins left Megan's side to dance.

_Oh great, she's alone_. He considers going back and just let Jack Frost give the necklace back since he offered. _Bernard! What are you thinking? Leave Megan with Jack Frost? The guy is an idiot. Just go over there and get it over with, you coward! Oh, look at her. Just standing there smiling like there's no tomorrow. Well, I see she hasn't changed that much. She's gone tougher at least._

"Um… Bernard," Carole called. He turned to face her. "If there's a problem I wouldn't mind giving it back to Megan, myself."

Bernard's eyes flickered to Jack Frost, who is smirking at him. The elf smirked back. "Sorry Mrs. Clause. I got a little… Distracted. I got it all under control."

Turning towards Megan again, he approached. Step by agonizing step right until he is right beside her. He cleared his throat. Megan turned her head to look at him. And finally seeing her eyes up close, her beautiful brown eyes, Bernard completely blanked out.

"Oh, hi Bernard."

"…"

"Uh… Bernard? Hi."

"Oh… Right…Hi Megan."

"Nice to see you're back on Earth."

He opened his mouth to retort but thought better not to.

Awkward Silence.

"Um… Nice party," she said.

"Yeah… Fun," he replied.

Another Awkward Silence.

"Um… Bernard?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry about this morning. I don't know why but… I just… Exploded."

"It's okay Megan. And I'm sorry too."

"It's okay Bernard."

They both smiled, faintly, at each other.

Then, the Awkward Silence returned.

"Oh yeah. Megan, I have your necklace." He opened his palm where her necklace with the silver pendant is resting. "Buddy had it and Mrs. Clause wants to return it."

Megan looked at his face, curious. She took the necklace with a soft "thanks."

"That's… Um… A very nice necklace by the way. It's beautiful. Where did you get it?"

A flash of pain quickly appeared on the Gift-Counter's face but it quickly vanished so Bernard assumes it might be his imagination. But she continued to stare at him blankly.

"Um… Meg? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Megan avoided his eyes and turned her attention towards the dancing elves instead. "You don't remember don't you?"

Now, Bernard is confused. "Remember what? Exactly?"

She shook her head and put on the necklace. As Bernard stared at her and the necklace, the memory smacked him hard on the face.

***

"_**Bernard. Where'd you get this?" Megan asked, fingering the pendant.**_

"_**You know my cousin? Jasper? He works at the North Pole in the Jewelry Department. I sent him a letter, asking if he can make you a necklace. But I designed it. All I did was send him a sketch and he sent the necklace back to me."**_

_**Megan smiled a huge smile. "You did that for me?"**_

***

"_**I'll miss you," Megan whispered, as she gave Bernard a bear tight hug.**_

"_**Meg, you're choking me," Bernard said. Megan loosened her grip and Bernard hugged her back. "I'll miss you too Meggy."**_

_**Megan smiled sadly and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek.**_

"_**What was that for?" Bernard asked, although he had liked it.**_

_**Megan shrugged. "For luck."**_

***

"_**Tell me and your mother honestly Bernard. Are you friends with that elf-girl? That… Megan Giovanni?"**_

"…"

"_**Answer your father Bernard. Are you?"**_

"… _**No… I'm not friends with her. I barely know her. So, you can leave her alone. No need to ruin her family's reputation, mother. Besides, I'm Head-Elf now. She starts working for me in three years time."**_

***

"_**I'm sorry Megan. But, I can't be friends with you anymore."**_

"_**W-W-Why?… Why?"**_

"_**It's… Complicated."**_

***

And he almost punched himself. How could he just forget like that?

_ _ _

"Bernard? What's wrong?" Megan's asked, concern in her voice. "Are you sick? You don't look too good."

Bernard shook his head and smiled. And with that, he looked exactly like the Bernard she had made friends with back in Elfsville. "I'm okay Meggy. No need to worry."

The Gift-Counter gasped. Did he just-?

"D-Did you just call me Meggy?" she asked him, in disbelief.

"Yeah… Um… Meg… We need to talk."

He took her hand and led her towards the door. He took his coat from the rack and she did the same. When she saw his scarf, she stared at the dark green fabric around his neck. _He still kept it?_

Outside, the cold winter air isn't that bad. The whole North Pole is deserted except for a few couples taking a nightly sleigh ride with some reindeers. Bernard placed his hands on the porch rail and Megan copied him. He is silent for a while and Megan wonders what he is going through his mind. Then, he looked at her.

"I can't take it anymore Meg. I have to tell you the truth. About why I broke everything we had."

Megan stiffened. "Go on."

"Remember how I told you that our parents were friends but because our fathers fought over for Head -Elf, they became rivals? And after both of them didn't get the job, they believed it was the other's fault?"

"Yes."

"Well… Mother and Father came close to finding out about her friendship years ago. Really close that they threatened to spill some of your family secrets to ruin your family's reputation. I didn't want that Meg."

Megan's mouth fell open. "That's it?"

He looked at her. "I know it was stupid Meg and I'm really sorry. I panicked on the spot and just blurted out that we weren't friends. And before they became even more suspicious of anything else between us, I just…" Bernard placed his hand on his forehead in frustration. "I was stupid! I was an idiot!"

He looked at her then before Megan can say anything, he grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

She broke away from his touch. "Why didn't you tell me? We could have worked it all out! I could have helped!" She turned away from him. "Why did you keep this from me? I suffered 800 years, thinking I did something wrong. Eight hundred years of seeing you as nothing but a jerk!"

"And I am a jerk! An idiot! A fool! Call me any name you want! Anything if it makes you feel better! But I really am sorry Meg. And there is nothing more I want in the world now than to return to the way we were." His voice softened to a whisper but still loud enough for Megan to hear. "I don't want to pretend that I hate you Megan. Not anymore. I admit, it was fun for the first couple of years. But I started to realize that I'm hurting you and I don't want you hurt Meg. I never wanted to hurt you."

She turned to look at him, tears streaming down her face, her eyes filled with agony. Without warning, she launched herself at him and cried into his shirt. Bernard held her, whispered what he hopes are soothing words. When she finally calmed down, she raised her head and smiled.

"Friends?" he asked.

She nodded. "Friends. Thanks for keeping the scarf."

"Thanks for keeping the necklace."

She looked questioningly. "I thought you don't remember."

"I just did."

____

They entered the Ballroom again. The lights had dimmed and a song had just begun to play.

"I love this song…" Megan whispered. She looked at her "old new" friend beside her. "You wanna dance?"

He looked surprised. "I thought you didn't dance?"

She grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor. "I make exceptions for songs I like. Come on."

_Take my hand, take a breath_

_Pull me close and take one step_

She placed one of his hand on her waist and positioned her hand on his shoulder.

_Keep your eyes locked on mine,_

_And let the music be your guide._

She intertwined their fingers and begun to sway. He followed her lead.

_Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_

_We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next_

"That's it. You're doing great Bernard."

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_

"_**Hi, I'm Bernard. Bernard St. Louis. You?"**_

"_**Megan. Megan Giovanni."**_

"_**Wanna be friends?"**_

"_**I'd love to."**_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

He looked at her smiling face as she led the dance and felt his heart beat a million times faster than normal.

_And with every step together, _

_we just keep on getting better_

He turned her around.

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance_

When she let go of his hand, he pulled her closer.

_Take my hand, I'll take the leadAnd every turn will be safe with me_

"Song's not over yet Meggy."

"You sure?" she asked, as they danced towards the center.

He nodded. "Never been so sure in my life."

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

_You know I'll catch you through it all_

"_**Bernard!"**_

_**With a loud splash, Megan fell into the ice cold pond water, a group of elf-girls standing and laughing at the side. Bernard held out a hand and pulled her out of the water. **_

"_**Hey Bernard," one of the girls called, in a flirting tone. "Wasn't that funny?"**_

_**He looked at them with cold eyes and they shifted uncomfortably in his gaze. He shrugged out of his jacket and placed it around Megan's shoulders then took a step towards the group but Megan tugged at his sleeve.**_

"_**No. Let's just go."**_

_**He looked at her, nodded, and walked away with Megan clutching his arm. **_

"_**You shouldn't let them intimidate you like that." Megan remained silent. "From now on Megan, I'm protecting you. Always."**_

_And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)'_

_Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are_

"_**You'll return on January next year, right?" she called.**_

_**Bernard smiled. "Yes. Don't worry Meggy. I'll come back for you."**_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

Her arms made their way around his neck.

_And with every step together, __we just keep on getting betterS_

_o can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance_

Her head rested on his shoulders.

_Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide_

_'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_

He held her closer than before.

_Let it rain, let it pour_

_What we have is worth fighting for_

_You know I believe, that we were meant to be_

"I'm fighting for you this time Meg. I promise," he whispered.

She raised her head to look at him.

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)_

He placed his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes.

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance_

"I love you," he whispered.

Megan, startled by the sudden confession, took an involuntary step back. Without her arms around his neck, Bernard felt… Empty.

"W-W-What?" she stuttered.

He stepped towards her. Slowly and gently, he took her hands and she allowed him to lead her outside again. This time neither bothered to put on their coats. Both felt a certain warmth just from holding hands. Once outside, both are completely alone. And Bernard felt that this is the best time to just let it all out. Both are silent for a while, just holding hands and staring at the stars.

"I'm in love with you Meg," he finally said.

Megan didn't say anything but laid her head on his shoulder. But Bernard doesn't want silent treatment. He wants an answer. He stood in front of her and took both her hands in his. "Well? Aren't you going to say anything?"

She smiled mischievously. "Why say something when I can show you?"

And without warning, she leaned into him and pressed her lips lightly on his. Then, she smiled.

"Well? Aren't you going to say anything?" she mimicked, with a teasing smile.

He grinned and boldly, pulled her closer, his arms wrapping themselves around her waist. "Why say something when I can show you?"

And with those words, he caressed her cheek, leaned in and kissed her, really kissed her. And lo and behold! Sparks flew! Literally!

At this time (and right on time), Cupid had decided to light the fireworks and set them off. But Bernard and Megan don't notice. Even when they pulled away to look at each other, all they see is the other's eyes, staring back at them, lovingly. Bernard took her hands in his again. "You wanna be my valentine?"

Megan smiled, endlessly, her eyes shining. "Yes."

He kissed her forehead and held her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They leaned in for another kiss until-

"Whoo! Way to go Bernard!" Curtis' voice interrupted the moment. "Did you guys see that? Bernard and Megan kissed.

Bernard and Megan turned to see all the elves piling at the Ballroom window, all thoughts of the party forgotten as they stared at their Head-Elf and Gift Counter. Then they cheered. And some had begun to exchange money.

"They betted on whether we get together or not?" Megan asked, unbelievingly.

"Argh!!!!" Bernard yelled out in frustration.

Megan giggled at him. "I suppose you want to chase Curtis around now?"

He shook his head. "Nope . I'm staying with you."

"Hey Megan! Can I tag along on your date? Just to be sure Bernard won't do anything inappropriate. Can I? Can I? Can I?"

Curtis began jumping up and down.

Megan looked at Bernard, grinning. "Now?"

He gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on her waist. "No."

Before Judy or Abby can stop him, Curtis opened the door and loudly said, "I owe it all to Jack Frost to trigger your jealousy Bernard. I was watching." He turned to the other elves. "Can you guys believe that our Head-Elf, THE Head-Elf Bernard is jealous of Jack Frost?"

Some of the elves began giggling. Even the members of the Legendary Figures council are trying their hardest to control their laughter, especially Jack Frost. Bernard turned red. Megan nudged him. "You sure?"

Not taking it anymore, Bernard faced his now-girlfriend. "Don't leave without me. I'm taking you home."

Megan smiled and nodded. He smiled back and kissed her lightly.

"OOOhhhhh……."

At Curtis' teasing tone. Bernard turned around and gave him "the look." Curtis swallowed hard.

"Run," Judy whispered.

He took off, Bernard trailing behind him, yelling unpleasant things and warning Curtis to leave his love life alone.

Besides that, the rest that happened that nights was that Bernard took Megan home, shared a romantic kiss under the moonlight with her, and went home himself.

And what happened after that night…. Is another beautiful story of romance, "hate", and humor.

**Well... that's the end... Thank you all so much again for waiting patiently for the end of this story!**


End file.
